Nothing on you baby
by saywhattt
Summary: Is it possible for James to renounce his players and wait for the girl of his dreams?  Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

I do not own BTR or Boyce Avenue. Or any middle schools. Or you tube or any songs used.

"yes mom, yes, okay I am goi- mom I'm leaving right now", James answered the nagging voice with a sigh.

After a few more minutes of badgering James finally got off the phone with his mother. Letting out a big breath of air, he looked at Carlos who was sprawled out on his couch mindlessly staring at the television.

"dude my mom needs a favor, she wants me to pick up my cousin from his after school program and bring him to my aunts house"

"that's cool" Carlos said nonchalantly.

Relieved that his friend did not mind the slight delay in their plans, James grabbed his keys and he and Carlos were on their way.

After parking into the lot they walked through the empty halls of the middle school. They heard the faint sound of a guitar coming out of one of the classrooms and peered their heads through the window.

Inside was James's cousin with a girl. They were dancing together. He watched her as her hips swayed to the music. The smooth motion of her arms as she twirled and rocked to the beat. He recognize the song as a mashup he once heard on youtube by Boyce Avenue. It contained Nothing on you, My Love, and Rockeeter. The melody picked up as the drum beat in the background. With every beat they moved in unison until the song was over.

All it took was one dance. Just one dance. And it wasn't even with him. James is completely intrigued by her, the way she moves so fluid. His curiosity is sparked, he wants to know more.

Snapping out of his trance at the sound of the whisper Carlos let out.

"damn"

" DIBS"! Yelled in panicked hurry realizing that his friend was caught in the spell too.

"you can't call dibs on a person!" Carlos rebutted.

"Yes you can its in the guy code, duh" James argued.

Rolling his eyes and admitting defeat Carlos sighs and reaches for the handle. As the door opens and James and Carlos walk in the phone rings. The girl smiles at them sweetly saying 'excuse me' before turning away to answer the phone.

Matthew, James's 13 year old cousin, greets them and grabs his book bag. Walking towards them he studies his cousins face who's eyes are transfixed on the woman on the phone. He notices the smile creeping unto face and his eyes widen.

" Okay we got to go now Stephanie, thanks for everything see you tomorrow!" Matthew calls back over he's shoulder at the woman who is still on the phone while physically pushing James and Carlos out of the door. He hears her call out to remind him to sign out of the main office before the door closes behind them.

Now that he's far enough from the classroom, Matthew relaxes a little. James is not anywhere near the teacher assistant that he's been secretly crushing on for the past couple weeks.

"whats the hurry there buddy?" James asks laughing while wrapping his arms around his cousins shoulders.

"nothing I'm just…hungry that's all" Matthew answered coyly.

James clicked the unlock button on the car keys and waited for the beep for confirmation to go in. The boys started to pile into the car when James patted the front and back of his jeans, looking for something.

Carlos still had half of his body out of the car looked up at him quizzing.

" Oh no it has appeared that I have forgotten my phone in the classroom" James said with a robotic tone.

" I'll go back to get it" he said with a smile on his face. Tossing Carlos the keys so that they could turn on the AC while they waited for him in the car. Carlos smiled at his friend knowing that this was his plan all along. He handed Matthew, who now sat in the back seat with a scowl on his face, a granola bar turned and took long strides back towards the classroom.

Closing in on the classroom he checked out his smile in a passing window. Knowing exactly what to say once he'll enter the classroom. James always had a way with the ladies making them swoon, he expected her to be the same.

Feeling completely confident he opened the door and quietly set inside the room. The room was now a lot darker with just a few of the overhead lights on letting his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness he scanned the room and found her by the teacher's desks on the other side of the classroom. Her back is facing him, she is completely unaware of his presence. She is standing a white tank top and jeans singing along softly to a song coming out of her phone. James admires her body from behind, eyes wandering from her bare shoulders moving slowly down the curves of her body stopping at her perfectly plump butt.

"Dang", he thought he said in his head.

Frightened she turns around to see James standing there. Her scared expression making him feel like a creeper.

" Sorry I..I..I didn't mean to scare you I just phone my left," James stumbled out

" I mean left my phone!"

_Why am I completely frazzled? _

She quickly pulled a shirt over head and pulled her hair out from underneath the fabric.

"Sorry about that I just assumed I was alone I don't usually make it a habitat of undressing in front of student's family members" She laughed nervously at her statement and smiled at him.

_That smile _

James looked at her from head to toe. She had her hair down not like the loose ponytail she was wearing before. Her shoulder length black hair was in loose waves, moving away from her face framing it perfectly. He could tell that she added on a bit of makeup, but nothing unnatural. James liked the natural looked he thought that when girls caked on makeup it made them look less attractive. She wore her same dark jeans as before, now paired up with a black off the shoulder top instead of a blue East Jr. High School shirt.

She just looked absolutely beautiful.

"you said that you left your phone ?" she asked breaking the silence. Picking up a small duffel bag she moved closer to him.

He couldn't help but notice it.

" wow moving in here?" he chuckled.

She looked at him pondering what he meant. Realizing her confusion he pointed at the bag.

" ooohhh" she laughed explaining, " No I'm just the busiest person in the world right now, I have this job, another internship at the hospital, and I'm taking summer classes. I use my bag to change into all the different wardrobe of the day"

A buzzing noise came from her pocket and she reached in to pick up her phone.

"excuse me, hello? Yes uh huuh I am on my way I'm leaving the school soon. Kay see you there! I love you too."

James felt himself get a little disappointed at the thought of her leaving and the fact that she ended the phone call with 'I love you'

"So it looks like your busy life calls you again, where you off to now? Class or the hospital? " James asks probingly.

"Actually tonight is my night to relax I'm meeting up some of my best friends at a club to have some fun" she said with a huge smile on her face.

_Here we go again with that smile _

Relieved that she wasn't going out to meet a guy.

" so you were looking for you phone? "

"oh yeah my phone…that I forgot in here..on accident"

_Way to sound inconspicuous _

James breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't to see to notice his nervousness. " here so you can call yourself" She handed him her phone. When their hands met a spark of electricity flowed through them. Their eyes met in rush. Hazel staring intently into dark brown. For a few moments the Earth seemed to slowed down.

Blinking broke the gaze, James cleared his throat and tried to remember what his phone number was. Hesitantly punching in the number he pressed the green call button.

Searching the room, looking for the location of the loud buzzing noise, James finally found his phone atop one of the students desks.

"thanks" James returned the phone. "I'm James by the way" realizing that all this time he still hadn't introduced himself.

" Stephanie" Stephanie took the hand that was outstretched towards her and gave a polite shake. Enjoying the smoothness of her hand against his James pouted inside of his head when she took her hand back.

Feeling her pull away knowing that any second she'd be heading for the door, James quickly searched his brain for an idea to keep this going a little bit more.

" So I saw you guys dancing earlier, that looked really good" James blurted out in an attempt to keep her there.

" yeah I was helping Matthew with a dance he wants to do for this talent show, you know he'll be really happy if you came."

"Really?"

"Yeah he talks about you all the time, you should come out" she smiled up at him.

"sounds like a good idea"

He returned the smile.

A smile that disappeared when she turned and got ready to go.

"well it was nice to meet you James, I'll see you at the talent show"

James couldn't even think of something smooth to say. _why is this so hard why can't I think of anything to say _

Instead he just said the most obvious thing.

"see you later" and walked out of the room and back to the parking lot.

_What in the world just happened in there I meet a gorgeous girl who's super talented and smart and I blow everything! What's wrong with me today, must be an off day_. _I didn't even get her phone number! Or did I… _

James smirk to himself as he remembered that he used her phone to call himself. Meaning that her number showed up on his missed calls list.

_I just might have a chance to fix this _he smiled at the thought as he reached his car in the parking lot.

**Authors notes:**

**Okay I didn't know if anyone as ever heard the song before but its really smooth so the dance was like a really smooth hip hop jazz type of routine. I'm not sure if that made sense to anyone else but me. If you need me to I can explain it further. :D**

**Reviews are appreciated first story be truthful but nice:) . 2nd part or should I just dump this all together?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

The light spilling into his room from the window signaled James to wake up. He glanced at his nightstand alarm clock.

_8:08, too early to call her _

All night his mind as been running a thousand miles a minute at the thought of seeing Stephanie again and this time not messing up.

James got up and started with his morning routine.

By the time he got back from his 3 mile run, showered, and ate some breakfast it was 10.

Taking a seat on the couch he took out his phone and found Stephanie's number.

Holding the phone in his hands for a little while, trying to take deep breath to calm himself down.

_What am I 10? I've called plenty of girls! Come on James man up!..why am I so nervous? _

After a few moments, James decided that he should just do it

He dialed the number and listened to it ring a few times before a voiced answered on the other end.

" Hey Stephanie it's James, Matthews cousin, we met at the school yesterday, do you remember me?"

"Oh hey James of course I remember you, how are you?"

" I'm doing great, even better now"

"oh really, why is that?"

"Well right now I'm talking to you, listen I'm just going to come right out and say it I know that this is a bit forward but I would like to take you out to dinner tonight. I know we just met but yesterday left me wanting to get to you better. Honestly I've been thinking about you since I left"

_Oh God did I just really just say all that, creeper much _

"James I am flattered but"- Stephanie started to say

"But we just met and you don't want to go out with the creeper stranger" James butted in.

"No, that's not it at all", she laughed " I don't think your creepy, I think your really handsome, I just can't do dinner tonight because I'm taking my nieces to see a movie.

How about lunch?"

James faced turned bright red at the compliment and the fact that he was acting so stupid.

" Lunch sounds perfect" James admitted not hiding it in his voice that he was thrilled to see her so soon.

"Great, I'll see you at 12:30"

Hanging up the phone, James ran up the stairs two at a time excited for his lunch date with Stephanie.

Dialing his best friend number while pacing happily in his room. The Latino picks up on the third ring.

"Carlos!" James exclaimed

"so I'm guessing she said yes?" Carlos responded at his ecstatic friend.

"Yeah I'm meeting her for lunch instead of dinner she's going to the movies tonight with her nieces"

" That's cool I'm happy for you bro, I can tell that you really like this girl. Don't mess it up by moving so fast" Carlos warned.

After talking for a little while. James hung up with Carlos in order to get ready.

However Carlos words from early in the conversation still rang in his ears.

_Carlos is right I never have long lasting relationships. I just get really bored after some time. _

After staring in his closet for fifteen minutes James decided on a dark washed jeans with a button up that showed off his muscles underneath the shirt.

His lucky comb ran through his hair one more time before James grabbed his keys and set off to meet with Stephanie.

They decided to meet at local French restaurant. James parked the car and sat in it for a few on account that he was early.

Looking back in his review mirror a car parks directly behind him. Stephanie gets out still wearing her lab coat from work. He watches as she unbuttons the coat and slips it off her body. Underneath she is wearing navy blue dress that was appropriate for work but short enough for him to admire her legs. Stephanie folded the coat neatly and bend over to place it on the passenger chair.

James pulled on his bottom lip in tightly between his teeth, just the sight of body stirring up thoughts in his head.

The thoughts quickly dissipated once he saw her turn and walk towards the restaurant, her hair bouncing with every step she took.

James got out of the car and followed her inside.

He met up with her at the entrance.

Stephanie looked up at him and smiled

" Hello James"

"Hello Stephanie, ready?" James said with a smile as he offered up his arm.

Stephanie hooked her hand around his bicep giving it a gentle squeeze.

James led them to the hostess stand and follow the man to a table.

Once they were comfortable and their food was ordered they began to talk about everything under the sun.

From music to life aspirations to random stories.

_Its so easy to be myself around her. God she's just so great. I really think that this could be something great. _

Before either of them knew it was 2:45 .

Stephanie glanced at the watch and sighed.

"Ugh I have to go." she said disappointment in her voice.

" yeah I should get moving too, I have rehearsal."

After clearing the check James went over to Stephanie's side of the table and held out his hand. Accepting it, Stephanie and James interlocked fingers and walked out of the restaurant towards Stephanie's car.

At the silver Nissan Sentra James opened the car door for her, both of them lingered over it for awhile.

"So I will see you later?" James questioned

"that you will" she responded with her signature sweet smile.

"_Don't mess this up by moving so fast" _the words of his best friend still echoing in his mind. _Carlos is right I don't want to mess this up. _

James reached down and kissed her softly on the cheek before helping her into her car.

James watched as she drove away before heading over to his own car.

At rehearsal Gustavo introduced a new love song perfect for the new love interest in James's life.

"Take a break! James you sound a lot less disgusting today, good job" Gustavo said through the intercom of the sound booth. Kelly putting up an OK sign behind him.

Sitting around on the couches of the break room with cups of hot tea in their hands.

" you sound awesome today James" Kendall complimented his friends as he patted him on the back.

" He's cheating, he's got a muse" Carlos teased.

"Oh really, whats up James who is she?" Logan inquired

"Only the most amazing girl that I ever met! She gorgeous as the sweetest smile that completely melts me every time I see it. She's super smart and determined she wants to be pediatric pharmacist. She's in school, she works and loves her family. She's even going out tonight with her nieces. She's just simply amazing" James explained to his friends. " I really really like her"

" Sounds love at first time, finally someone to tame the player" Kendall laughed as he pulled his friend in for a one armed hug. " I'm happy for you"

_Taming the player, could it be? Am I really falling in love ? _


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about two months since James and Stephanie officially got together. After a couple of date James asks her if she wanted to be with him.

They've shared a lot of first together. First meeting, first date, first kiss, first parental meeting.

However there was one first that they hadn't done together.

Sex.

A lot of make out sessions that appeared to go somewhere deeper but were always stopped.

James started to become a little frustrated at the fact. He loved Stephanie and he wanted their first time together to show just that, how much he loved her.

Sure he has had plenty of sex before but never with someone he loved like her.

Sitting on his couch thinking about his growing frustration James's thought are interrupted by the door bell.

Jumping off the couch James made his way to open the door.

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were standing on the other side. Looking down at Carlos's side was a big bag with the logo of his favorite Italian restaurant.

"we bought food" Carlos said while holding up the bag with a smile.

James step aside and led them into the kitchen.

After eating and making light conversation Logan spoke up.

"So, what is the reason you called all of us over here on our day off?"

"Yea dude what's up?" Kendall chimed in leaning forward towards James.

Carlos just sat and watched him intently. His usually smiling face now twisted up in worry.

"Sorry if I made it sound so urgent, I'm fine guys really. I just have this little problem with Stephanie" James admitted.

"What kind of problem?" Carlos finally said, the tension on his face disappearing.

"Well… it's in the bedroom area" James said a light blush appearing on his face.

"Don't tell you have hit that yet?" Kendall said with a laugh

Noticing that his friend was laughing with him his laugh faded.

"Wait are you serious? This is a first for you you guys have been dating for months!" Kendall exclaimed

"Yes I know! Everytime we get in that moment we either get interrupted or I never get pass second base. She always stops me before going too far." James explained to his friends. " It so frustrating, she knows that I love her why can't we just do it already?"

"Whoa, have you tried talking to her about it?" Logan asked

" I want to I just don't know how" James whined.

He sarcastically said, " hey babe why aren't you putting out?"

"You might not want to say it like that, but you have to be honest with her. This is clearly bothering you. Don't lose a great girl over something like bad communication."

They all looked in disbelief at the words coming out of their Latino friend's mouth. He could be so wise when he wasn't acting silly.

Sensing what all of his friends were thinking Carlos scoffed.

" What, just because I'm silly doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm talking about"

With that James knew what he had to do. He needed to talk to Stephanie the next time that this happened. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

"_come over tonight?" _He immediately got a respond.

"_I'll be there at 8 : )" _

The guys hung out after the conversation was over, returning the mood to the regular guy time they usually have. Reaching closer to 8 one by one the guys started to file out of James's door.

"Good luck!" Carlos said before opening his car door and riding away.

James stood at the door frame waving good bye to his friend before glancing at his watch.

_7:30, got enough time to get ready before Steph gets here_

40 minutes later

They sat cuddled on the couch. James with head on her lap, her fingers being granted access to a once forbidden place. She sat and played with his brown locks raking her hands softly through his hair. James looked up at her. Her eyes concentrating on the movie, the tv leaving a soft blue glow on her skin. She looked so beautiful James couldn't help himself. James moved closer to her face and sweetly placed a kiss on her lips.

James deepened the kiss once he felt her hands around his neck.

His tongue sliding across her bottom lip, she quickly let him have entrance into her mouth not at all fighting for dominance.

She moaned into the kiss tugging his hair slightly. Having a secret hair pulling kink James got more and more turned on. In one shift movement he shifted their position so that he was laying on top of her. Lips went straight to the nook of her neck sucking on it lightly at first. Upon hearing the soft gasps that escape her once he got to a pulse point, he took it upon himself to suck harder.

She moaned a little louder in his ear.

James felt himself growing against the tightness of his jeans.

Moving his hands freely around the soft curves of her body he reached the bottom of her shirt. Sliding his hands underneath her shirt moving up and softly cupping her breast through the bra.

Her whole body shivered at his touch, goose bumps appearing on her naked stomach.

He smiled at her reaction and moved her shirt off. Starting at her neck he moved down to her breast. His face fit perfectly in the middle of them. Continuing south he licked a trail down to her navel.

"Jammeesss" she moaned arching her back off the couch.

The sound of his woman moaning his name went straight to his member making it grow even harder.

Reaching the button of her jeans he tugged on them with his teeth teasing her.

She looked down at him her eyes usually brown orbs shining were now dark pupils blown from lust.

He moved his fingers to undo the jean button when he felt his head being pulled up by his hair. He didn't have time to be confused when his lips crashed with Stephanie's.

She completely dominated the kiss her tongue moving in and out of his mouth expertly, licking in all the right places. He felt his gravity shift when she flipped him, now she sat on top straddling him.

The friction from hips rubbing on his erection.

_God I've never seen her this aggressive, I like it_

James let out a loud guttural moan which quickly changed into a whine.

Stephanie hovered about his face panting her hands firmly gripping his shoulders. She stared at him .

"babe what's wrong, why did you stop?" James questioned.

After a couple seconds that felt like hours to James's brain she breathed "I cant do this"

James swallowed hard thinking the he'd done something wrong.

Sensing exactly what he was thinking she cradled his face and gave him a reassuring smile. "you did nothing wrong, I love you and I know that you love me"

"so then what's wrong?" James asked calmer than before know that he knew for sure that he didn't hurt her.

" It's just that, well you know that I'm a Christian, I love you but I don't want to have sex until I'm married." she said while searching his eyes for a response.

Shocked at hearing his girlfriend's words.

Sitting up from under her he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed tightly.

"babe why didn't you tell me before, I love you and I respect your wishes" he whispered into her ear.

" Really" she pulled back and studied his face tears forming in her eyes.

Wiping a lone tear away from her face he smiled and kissed her saying, " I love you don't you know that for you I'd count the salt under the sea"

**A/N **

**Thanks for reviewing AlliJay21**

**I know that his might be lame for some of you. I'm not trying to push my ideas on anyone I just thought it'd be nice to have a story out there that they end up in people having sex. Don't equate love with sex. :D hope you enjoyed it either way. I got kinda tired in the end and just like ended it bahaha review! **


End file.
